The present invention relates to a portable hose reel and, more particularly, to a lightweight reel assembly which may be carried by a shoulder strap for deploying collapsed fire hoses.
Hose reels are well known devices for storing hose and for allowing hose to be deployed by unwinding from the reel. Hose reels used for conventional hose are generally large assemblies mounted on a wheeled frame. Such large assemblies are not suitable for use in storing fire hoses in a form for rapid deployment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,693 describes a hose reel for collapsible fire hose which is uniquely designed to transport a pair of hoses and simultaneously deploy both hoses. While there may be particular instances in which both a supply and return hose are required, primary requirements for a fireman call for an easily deployed water supply hose.